Eye of the Storm
by Aurora-Borealis Coyote
Summary: Greed thinks it will all be regular and calm and usual that day, but he forgets that his life is quite the opposite. Greed x Martel?


**Well…the AN's going to be a shorter on this one, I guess. I don't even know where this idea came from…but I thought something like it would be interesting. (If I talk too much about it, it'll ruin the story :P**

**Devil's Nest love all around. They don't get a break from anyone or anything, but still stick by one another. I've never seen anyone character-bash any chimera, come to think of it…**

**Guess how the title works in? XP**

**Pairings: GreedxMartel. Kind of. You'll see.**

**Warnings: Sexuality and extreme mindfuck. **

She smiles a sly cobra's smile and takes in the atmosphere. _They call it the Devil's Nest_. And the nest of a devil it very well could be, it certainly didn't belong to any angel. It is Greed's, but hers and everyone else's there too.

They are a strange group, she decides. They've been through so much together, they are more than friends, but family isn't a word to describe them ("family" is almost a completely foreign word to her by now), especially seeing as some of them are involved sexually with each other. Greed and Martel, for example. They do love each other, one could say that the Devil's Nest is a web of love, everyone is there for each other, watches over everyone else, is there whenever they are needed. And deep down, they're all human, and isn't that being what a human is about? Even when you have humanity inside?

Snakes were very clever creatures, she had always appreciated that. Martel wouldn't ever forgive what had happened to her, but she knew it made her stronger, and being fixed with a snake had, in many ways, helped her.

"Martel, you want some gin?" Dorochet asks, snapping her out from her thoughts. It is late in the night and they are seated at the bar, crowded enough for things that slither around in the dark to go unnoticed.

"No thanks. I'm in the mood for some wine," she replies, smiling like she had some inhuman thing inside her she could repress until she got bored with doing that.

Dorochet squints at her for a split second. She notices, but makes nothing of it. Dogs don't have the greatest eyesight, after all, and there's no telling how many dog characteristics he has. She gets up and pours a drink for herself, and Roa observes, "that's rare for you."

"We're rare," she tells him, smiling. They clang glasses, red wine and gin. Thoughts unknown coil in her mind as she drinks in softly glowing red.

"I think that wine-" Dorochet's nose twitches, he cocks his head, relatively deep in thought. "Never mind."

"It's from Aerugo," Roa says, staring at Dorochet as if trying to confirm something. Martel had lived near the border of Aerugo before everything. She had become a different Martel.

"We should go there sometime. I've heard it's nice," she says. They have the time, and the money, and a break could be good for them.

What was good for them, what was good for them all, was often hard to determine.

_Xx_

Greed lays back on his bed, with Martel sitting on its edge, wearing everything but her pants and shoes. The knife and sheathe is still on her shoulder, but he can't blame her, not in today's world and especially not in Martel's world. Protection is not an option, but a necessity. She could never be too careful when she was involved with what she was involved with.

"Such a regular night," she muses, turning around and facing Greed. "You secretly like regular, don't you?"

"You could say," he says to Martel, as if it isn't a secret. Although what they are doing is only somewhat regular.

His hands stroke her clothed back as hers slither around his neck and chest and arms, and a familiar scent fills his nose for a moment, and then he smells Martel's scent of metal and mint liquor, and her body is almost still as her head and hands do almost all of the moving, yet he is still under her.

She takes off his vest quickly and gently, and stretches her arms all around, and manages to wriggle out of the holster. She likes the stretching ability of the body she's in.

Greed pulls up the hem of Martel's black shirt, his eyes close, his senses of touch guiding, giving him thick cotton and slightly rough skin, and he smells of something familiar and strong, probably candles, and opens his eyes.

She looks down on him, eyes full and snakelike. On her stomach is a brownish mark, like a small wound.

"Martel, what hap-"

There were no candles lit, he realizes, and sees her smile, and Martel's face never really moved like that, and her voice never had that tone to it, and he had smelled that before- she was all right, of course, she always was. But she isn't Martel anymore, and yet she is.

Martel- no, not her, her body, speaks, like an animated doll, "what's wrong? You know how these bodies can be."

"How long since you killed her?"

"Not too long," she smiles.

_Xx_

Dorochet enters the bar the next morning alone, Greed had left the night before talking about "important business. The only other person in the room is Roa.

He looks at the wall. "You seen Martel around?"

Dorochet replies, "She left last night with Greed, she said there was something they needed to do. They didn't loom right."

"There's been something off about her lately," Roa says. "I'll bet it's something to do with the DNA, or another one of Greed's secrets."

"No, I'm sure it's just nothing," Dorochet replies.

After fourteen years of chaos, there is a slight calming in the Devil's Nest.

**Dante, Dante, Dante...I always thought it would be interesting if she did something like this, went in the body of someone the homunculi knew. **


End file.
